


(Gift) Basket Case

by catherineisa



Category: Psych
Genre: 2014 archival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineisa/pseuds/catherineisa
Summary: Lassiter finds the perfect gift for Shawn's birthday, unintentionally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work to have survived being destroyed before posting
> 
>  
> 
> To think this all came out of a pineapple lip gloss I bought in honor of Shawn Spencer
> 
>  
> 
> ..................................................................................................

When Lassiter had said that he was going to forgo giving Spencer a gift for his birthday, Juliet had smacked him. She'd given him an angry look and pointed at him meaningfully as she'd sauntered away to go work on another case they'd headed up.  
Days later Lassiter had heeded O'Hara's unspoken warning and started to look for a gift, not making it a priority but not forgetting about it, there's been several things that he'd picked up and quickly put back down because it would've been too thoughtless or made a better present for Burton or O'Hara.  
Shawn had been pestering him more than usual lately (oddly not about the impending birthday but of other things, cases, flirting-,With him and O'Hara-and the occasional "Psychic" meandering ) Lassiter had quietly seethed over his bothersome presence but also his bothersome presents, as transparent as Shawn was about what he wanted from life Lassiter could not for the life of him pick out any kind of meaningful anything. 

 

Lassiter was stuck.  
He couldn't figure it out the task that had originally seemed menial and easy was the hardest task he'd had in a while. He hadn't spoken with O'Hara about it since she'd strong armed him into the situation in the first place; He knew that she'd already figured it out and wrapped Spencer's gift and hidden it in her desk drawer but as much as he couldn't crack it he absolutely did not want to ask her for her opinion on the subject, He'd rather marry an elephant.

It was T minus three hours on the birthday party for Spencer and Lassiter started to feel stupid. Shawn was going around in a mini birthday hat and a streamer announcing to anybody and everybody that it was his birthday. Even the perps in the holding cell.

Thirty minutes until the party and Lassiter had given up, he was looking over the paperwork for the Hernandez case while Spencer and Guster were sitting on O'Hara's desk eating Smoothies. Loudly professing that "Pineapple is the Diggity Dopest food item ever" Which finally clicked something in his head 

PINEAPPLES  
Being careful not to alert the "Psychic" or Juliet and Guster, Lassiter slipped on his jacket and left the precinct.

Driving slightly (majorly) over the speed limit, Lassiter drove to his house made his way inside and slid into the guest bedroom closet the detective grabbed the basket that had been there for just over two months and made his way back to the precinct, albeit slower this time he still made it back to the precinct in time.

 

The basket was a larger cumbersome thing that when his sister Lauren had gifted it to him he'd scoffed and shoved in in the closet as soon as she'd left, but now it was serving a purpose that he never saw himself ever helping. Making Spencer happy.

 

He made his way back to his desk and sat down as the party started and closed the case files and put them into a wire basket in the corner of his desk and looked around people were talking amongst themselves while they waited for the "Psychic" to arrive he sat back and slotted his hands together behind his head looking proud of himself. Juliet took notice of it and walked over "What's got you so smug?"  
He sat on the edge of his chair and smirked putting his hands together on the desk "I found a gift." He was about to tell her about it when he heard cheering and looked over to see Spencer standing under the arch of the doorway smiling a wide smile and blowing kisses to all of the detectives including Lassiter.

"I got you a gift Shawn, apparently even Carlton here got you something" Lassiter glared at her and muttered "Yes. because you made me" To which he was elbowed in the shoulder by Juliet "Don't worry Jules it's probably a Target Practice Sheet with my face drawn on it and my name written on it" He sounded glum but quickly shook it off as his father handed him a small box which had an old memento that Shawn had apparently lost in his late teens, Juliet had gotten him a gift card to a new smoothie slash donut place that'd just opened up. Guster had apparently already given him a gift and Buzz gave him money to which he said (https://66.media.tumblr.com/61c54e935858697430f0654cccf991ca/tumblr_inline_prj1n31ZKQ1tofvi5_540.png)

Then after a while everyone was looking at him expectantly "what? Oh yeah. That."  
Shawn laughed loudly leaned in "Don't play coy Lassidophilus, We want to see the goods." Lassiter instinctively stepped back and grumbled something about stupid consultants and why haven't they fired all of them.

After a moment Lassiter stepped out from behind the desk with the basket in hand and shoved it into the Consultants hands and taking yet another step back while Shawn set the basket on the desk and began to peel back the loud plastic wrap from the basket revealing an assortment of pineapple related items, Shampoo, Conditioner and Lip Balms being notable items among the weaved basket Shawn looked dumbstruck but also amazingly happy. "You know I was expecting passive aggressive half ass, not a genuinely thoughtful gift, thank you Lassiter. Best present in a while." The use of Lassiter's true name threw him off and suddenly he felt guilty, guilt that it was a regift guilt that he hadn't picked it off the store shelf himself with the intent to give it to Spencer, dumb luck. He hid his shame quite well and swallowed Shawn's quiet sincerity and walked off leaving the smiling consultant to turn to his friends-the one's he deserved- and speak his surprise.


	2. Afterthoughts

Shawn had never thought to get pineapple shampoo and conditioner or pineapple lip balm and lotion, but he wore them constantly and after he'd run out of the shampoo he'd ordered more online and kept wearing it.

Lassiter had noticed this, he'd smell it on him on his hair and skin and see the shimmer on his lips and smile if only for a second and not when Spencer could see him, never then.

Occasionally Shawn would pull the little pineapple lip balm out of his pocket and put it on his lips rub them together and stick it back in his pocket almost unconsciously, until one day when he'd stuck his finger in the salve and found it empty; he'd frowned and shoved it back into his pocket walking in the opposite direction before he'd even talked to the detective. When Shawn'd gotten back to the Psych office and sat at his desk he'd shoved the empty tube into the drawer of his desk and sighed running a finger across his soft lips which for the first time in three months were bare, no balm. A couple of days later and Shawn had come to realize how much he relied on the Pineapple Flavored salve, He'd started to pat his pocket when Lassiter spoke up "Looking for this Spencer? Really should be more careful with your belongings." Shawn had smiled and gratefully taken the balm out of the detectives hands and applied the (new) stuff to his lips, same container, same taste, different   
Juliet looked at him smiling softly, unaware. "Oh, did you leave it?" Shawn nodded slightly and spoke softly "Yeah, I must've"   
Lassiter let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked him in the eye.   
Shawn just gave him a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah he totally buys him new ones every time he runs out.   
> Juliet never notices it's Lassiter just thinking that Shawn must've found it online, but in truth Lassiter buys them in fives and replaces them when they get low.
> 
>  
> 
> too many commas, I know but eh.


End file.
